Curiosity Killed the Cat
by xoMRS.xoFELTONxo
Summary: When Draco meets Hermione in her neighborhood and is supposedly hiding from the Dark Lord, Hermione does the right thing and shelters him.But will Draco betray her trust and go back to the Dark Lord? Or will he find that he just may love her?Dramione,HPGW
1. Help

**A/N: **Just to let you know so I don't get sued, I do not and never did own Harry Potter. That belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling and I'm just using her creations for my enjoyment by adding my own addition to the series here on Fanfiction. Goodbye and have a nice read!

Chapter 1 

"Of course I'll help you," she said unsure but gentle. _Oh no! I did not just say that! Harry is going to kill me! But this boy in front of me is not evil and he needs help, who am I to leave him here to die?_

It all started when Hermione was just taking a stroll around her neighborhood. Walking always seemed to reduce her stress. It was hard being a bushy-haired teacher's pet you know. It just so happens that she was thinking of becoming less of that, maybe straighten or curl her hair for a new look, and even more importantly, do something rebellious. Maybe if she started acting a bit more normal, people would respect her more as Head Girl. Of course, she wasn't just changing for them, which would be peer pressure! No, she was changing for herself as well. The honest truth is, she was tired of being just plain old Hermione Granger, the smart know-it-all and friend of The Boy Who Lived. Besides, if she were simply a know-it-all the students would come to disregard her examples and instructions. She learned this by observing her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. She was coming to like him less and less. He really just wasn't her type. He blew-off homework and education and was just plain dumb. However, he was extremely loyal and she had always liked that about him. But maybe she should just let his loyalty lie with his friendship with Harry and her instead of a relationship with her.

Hermione was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice as the sky began to dim and the moon appear from behind the clouds. She just continued walking and thinking, walking and thinking, walking and thinking, until she finally decided she should head back before her parents grew worried. That's when it happened. She saw the boy running towards her. His pale blonde hair reflecting the moonlight and fear in his soft gray eyes. _Please, please, please don't be him, _thought Hermione when she saw the boy,_ Be anyone but him! _But it was. It was Draco Malfoy.

He looked a lot different from the last time she saw him. His usual arrogant face that always held either a smirk or a sneer was now bearing a frown with his lower lip trembling. Hermione had never seen Malfoy look so scared.

"Please help me, oh please!" he exclaimed, "The Dark Lord, erm, I mean a murderer, is after me! Please hide me Muggle, erm, I mean, girl!"

"Malfoy?!" asked Hermione.

"Granger?!" he replied, "What are you doing here? Wait, never mind just please hide me! It's the Dark Lord, he seeks vengence! He discovered that I failed my task and disobeyed him! The truth is I never wanted to be a Death Eater, my father forced me! He used to whip me as a baby to make sure when the time came I would choose to follow the Dark Lord! See I still have the scars!" Draco hurriedly explained showing her his arms, "Just please don't let me die!"

Hermione was stunned. This was a lot to take in. Although she may regret this decision, she couldn't let him die. Leaving him here was just as evil as Voldemort himself. "Of course I'll help you."

**A/N: And that is how it happened. I'll update soon! Please R&R!**


	2. Granger Acceptence

**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! Please don't sue me!

Chapter 2 

**Granger Acceptence**

Draco hesitently followed Hermione as she led him to her house.

"Malfoy, I think I deserve an explination on what happened, I am trusting you, you know," said Hermione after a little while.

"Why should I feel comfort in a filthy Mudblood's trust? I'm not telling you anything!" replied Draco with his old, snobby habits kicking in.

"Because, _Malfoy, _I will just leave you here if I decide you aren't trust worthy and if you call me a Mudbl…that word, one more time, I swear I'll just ditch you and not even think twice about it! Now, do you agree you will show me respect and earn my trust? Or would you rather me leave you here to die?" asked Hermione.

Draco, seeing defeat, just gave a brief nod of his head. "_What on Earth am I thinking! The Dark Lord would have killed me for sure if she left me here. I can't fail this task he gave me to make up for my last failure! Besides, if I call her a Mudblood again I'll have to hear another annoying Granger speech. Still, I can't believe she acctually trusts me! I mean come on, she acctually fell for that scared act! I thought she was supposed to be smart! Pathetic. I'll bet she…"_

"We're here," said Hermione, interupting Draco's thoughts. She opened the door of the split-level they had arrived to and peeked inside. "Mom? Dad? I'm home and I, uh, brought some company." Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered the room with curious expressions wondering who their daughter was talking about. Mrs. Granger gave Hermione a questioning look while Mr. Granger gave a stern look to Draco. "Mom, Dad," continued Hermione, "This is Draco, a, erm, friend from school. His parents, uh, abused him and he ran away," Hermione winked at Draco as she said this, "He has no where to go right now and do you think he could stay with us for a little while?"

Mrs. Granger looked somber as she watched Draco stare at the floor, but Mr. Granger bore a scowl. He had seen the wink his daughter exchanged with _that boy._ He decided he will have to have a little chat with him, no boy can hurt his baby girl and he wanted to make sure this _Draco_ won't be the first one to hurt her. (A/N: Hermione obviously didn't tell him about Ron!)

Draco noticed Mr. Granger's expression and grimaced. "_I sure hope Mr. Granger isn't like my father, though, I can't imagine Granger being abused," _he thought.

"You can stay in the downstairs guestroom until you go back to school." Draco looked up to see that Mrs. Granger was talking to him. Trying to be as polite as possible so they didn't suspect anything, Draco said, "Thank you so much Mrs. and Mr. Granger, I don't know what I could have done without your hospitality." Mrs. Granger blushed at the kind comment and preceded Draco to the basement to show him where he would be staying. Hermione started to follow but her dad held her back. "_Oh great, here comes the questions!" _she thought.

"Seriously, who is this boy?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I told you he's just my friend from school," replied Hermione.

"Not anything more than a friend?"

"Nope, just a friend."

"Is he nice to you?"

"Well if he wasn't nice to me he wouldn't be a friend now would he?" Hermione hastily replied getting nervous.

"Fine, but if he is rude in anyway or upsets you in anyway, lets just get this clear that he gets kicked out of this house and I'll personally make sure I never see his face again!" Hermione sighed at her father's over-protectiveness and nodded her head. Mr. Granger let go of her shoulder and she proceeded down to the basement to catch up with her mom and Draco. Mrs. Granger was asking Draco about school and how old he was and just the normal topics of conversation. To Hermione's relief, Draco was politely replying to everything, no showing a hint of his normal arrogance. _"I guess he finally realized how much I'm putting at stake for him," _thought Hermione. Mrs. Granger left to get some fresh sheets to put on Draco's bed and Draco turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Happy Granger? I'm _respecting _you and your family. I must admit they're not that bad. I always believed Muggles to be slimy and cruel creatures, but I suppose I was mistaken," said Draco.

"Funny, I felt the same way about a certain _pureblood_ nearby," she replied with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Well we'll just see about _that _now won't we Granger?" he said with a smirk on his face. He was actually impressed by her come back, it was almost Slytherin-ish. Mrs. Granger walked in and proceeded to start setting up Draco's bed. "Allow me, Mrs. Granger," he said and he just waved his want and the sheets magically made themselves on the bed. Mrs. Granger was stunned, she had never seen magic up close before, Hermione had not been allowed to do it out of Hogwarts and Mrs. Granger never went there. She realized that she had remained motionless and thanked him and announced she would just go upstairs to start dinner. Draco smirked at Mrs. Granger's reaction and pulled out a book from the bookshelf in the room and plopped down on his bed.

"I guess it would be a little too late to say 'make yourself at home'," commented Hermione with a grin as she proceeded to follow her mother and help her with dinner. Draco had almost forgotten she was there and just got wrapped up in the story he was reading. Funny enough, it was about the Salem Witch Trials.

**A/N: **I based Mr. Granger on my father and step-dad! I'm sure many girls my age (13) and older experience this over-protectiveness that annoys us all so much! Hey they just don't want us to get hurt, but must they embarrass us so! Oh, well, I'll update soon!


	3. Nightmares? Dreams? Or Legimency?

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, deal with it and don't sue!**

**Chapter 3**

** Nightmares? Dreams? Or Legimency?**

Draco sleepily lied down on the guest bed with a full stomach and just stopped to think. He had never had such a delicious meal before. Sure, he had feasts in Malfoy Manor but they were made by slaves, house-elves. It just seemed tastier if it was home cooked. "_Wait, what am I thinking? For Pete's sake why am I thinking about food? I should be focusing on my mission, oh yeah, my mission. I have to…you know, Granger has been really nice lately, I didn't think she would let me in," _thought Draco, letting his mind wander from his mission once more. But it was true about Hermione. She had decided to straighten her hair and buy a new, cooler wardrobe. The change seemed to have given her more self-confidence and she was much more cheerful. She seemed almost normal. Draco lied back down and slowly drifted into sleep…

"_Remember what you are here for, remember your Dark Lord, remember your life is at stake," _a gentle but cruel voice said that sent shivers down Draco's spine. His current dreams began to swirl and dissolve, leaving nothing but darkness, then a scene showed up before him. The three Grangers were cowering against the corner of his guestroom with Hermione staring their attacker straight in the eyes. She was wandless, but her attacker sure wasn't. The attacker whispered "Avada Kadavra" and a jet of green light flew out. All three Grangers fell to the ground lifeless. Draco froze as he watched in horror. It seemed he was seeing this scene from an onlooker. However when the attacker turned around to face him he saw who it was. It was himself…or was it? At first it seemed that it was him but then he looked closer. That was the old Muggle hater Draco Malfoy, not him now, but then the attacker changed. There before him was his father, Lucius Malfoy, the attacker once again changed and standing before him was the Dark Lord himself. For some reason the spirits of all those Lucius and Voldemort killed circled around him. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, the Grangers, Cedric Diggory, Frank, and many, many others were all there. They all bared extremely depressed faces and then they too disappeared. Draco was now standing in a dark room with Voldemort and Lucius standing before him. They were talking about him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Then the scene once again changed and Draco was a baby again. He was in his cradle and his father was whipping him telling him stories of Death Eaters and what he expected of him. Not your normal bedtime story, that's for sure. Draco then saw before his eyes himself growing up, Lucius abusing him all of the way. Maybe the reason Granger believed his fear to let him in is because the fear was real. The scene changed for the last time and Draco was in a cemetery. He was standing before a grave that read:

Here lies a talented young witch by the name of Hermione Granger, her life was short but her love was strong, too bad her love didn't save her against Draco Malfoy.

_(1989-2006)_

_R.I.P._

There were roses by the grave and it seemed many people visited it, then something else caught Draco's eye; a lump far back of the cemetery. He walked over and cleared the dirt off of the grave to read what it said.

Here lies Draco Malfoy. Well known murderer and Death Eater who followed in his father's footsteps. He was supposed to be murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Named himself, but he committed suicide before He-Who-Must-Not-Named had the chance. 

_(1989-2010)_

Draco noticed that on his gravestone there was no R.I.P. Enough was enough, Draco had to wake up. This was by far the worst nightmare he ever had. Wait, was it a dream or a nightmare? Maybe it was… oh no, it _was_. It was Legimency. The Dark Lord was using Legimency to convince him it was the right thing to do. That he should be honored to follow his father's footsteps and a Death Eater. That explains the cold voice at the beginning of it. But why would he show him the grave? _"Maybe I wasn't meant to see it,"_ thought Draco. Well, what ever the Dark Lord's intentions were, it had the opposite effect on Draco. _"I can't let that happen, I will fight against him! I will take the job Snape was supposed to have, but I'll actually do it. I'll be a spy for the Order!" _

There was no way Draco could go back to sleep now, so he spent the rest of the night planning, not for killing the Granger residence as the Dark Lord asked, but how to kill the Dark Lord. Well help kill him anyway, only Potter could fully kill him. _"Oh great! I forgot…Potter." _How will he ever convince Potter he was good now, maybe he could start with Hermione, but seriously, _why_ Potter! Although they were on the same side now, did he really have to be-friend Potty? The thick bloke annoyed the bloody hell out of him!

"Just remember, I'm doing it for Granger…" said Draco aloud; trying to build up will power for the task he just planned for himself.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter! I'll update soon!**


	4. Heroism

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, I had a ton of homework and my karate test. Yes thank you, thank you, I am now a yellow belt! Anyway, back to the usual, I don't own Harry Potter and friends, blah blah blah, I don't intend on stealing J.K. Rowling's work, blah blah blah, don't sue, please! Oh, and before I forget, one more blah, okay so, blah. Well, I guess that was two blahs, but I don't care, it's fun to say, or I guess type, oh well. Please R&R!

Chapter 4

"Heroism"

Draco woke up the next morning to discover he was coated in sweat. He looked at the Muggle contraption next to his bed called a "clock" and it read 9:30 AM, what ever that meant. He must have eventually fallen asleep after all, but he had no idea how that was possible, considering the Dark Lord just invaded his mind with Legimency.

Draco groggily went upstairs and found out that everyone was already awake. Mrs. Granger was cooking breakfast, Mr. Granger was reading the _BBC, _and Hermione was reading_ The Daily Prophet _in pajamas with pictures of flying books on them. Draco awkwardly said a quiet "Good morning" as he walked in. Mrs. Granger sat him down and gave him some bacon; he thanked her and started eating. Mr. Granger was trying to act as if Draco wasn't there until Hermione asked Draco to talk in private. Mr. Granger narrowed his eyes, but did not object as his daughter led Draco out of the room.

"What's this all about Granger?" asked Draco.

"Well, I think we should start planning how we approach Harry and Ron about this," Hermione replied. As Draco was trying to think of a plan, Hermione was thinking about different matters… "_He looks so cute when he's thinking…Wait! Don't think like that Hermione, you're dating Ron! Besides, Harry would never approve!" _While Hermione was fighting with herself, Draco had an idea.

"How about me saving you from getting killed?" he said.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"We put you in fake danger, then I save you in front of them, that will prove I've changed and I can fight on your side and be accepted. But under no circumstances will I promise to be _friends _with Potty and Weasel," he explained.

"Good idea, but don't worry, I don't think they'll want to be friends with the _Ferret _any time soon," she commented. Draco turned a deep red but smiled all the same. Later that day they decided on Hermione trying out a broom in Diagon Alley with Draco standing in the distance. When she fell, Draco was to catch her and help her because Hermione was to "pass out". With their plan in their mind, they went to bed.

The next day Hermione and Draco were up bright and early preparing for their trip to Diagon Alley. They left at around 11:00 AM using the floo network. Draco went first because Hermione was afraid her father would have another little "chat" with him if he was left alone. Draco arrived at Borgin and Blukes and Hermione turned up in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They had planned this so it wouldn't seem they left together. Hermione instantly saw Harry and Ron testing out the new and improved Skiving Snack boxes, right now they were eating the Butterscotch Bruisers, which gave them black eyes. Hermione hurried over to say hello. They quickly ate the counter-pill to get rid of their bruises. Hermione eyed them suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Hullo 'Mione," said her boyfriend Ron Weasley as he kissed her cheek. She backed away a bit, but he didn't notice.

"Hi Ron, hi Harry," she replied. Harry said hello and then they got in a conversation about Quidditch. _"This is my chance," thought Hermione, "Say it now!" _"I was thinking about learning to fly this year," she started, "How about we go over and I can pick out a broom, nothing too fancy though if you don't mind." Ron and Harry beamed, glad that their friend had finally become interested in their favorite past time, or so they thought…

Hermione bought a cheap broom to "try out" and they proceeded towards a field (that Draco and Hermione had agreed on) to teach Hermione to fly. The trio soared into the air on their brooms, though Hermione acted like she had never done it before (she still remembers Madame Hooch's lessons though). After a bit, she told them that she felt comfortable and that maybe they could get off their brooms and criticize her from a distance, they agreed and descended to the ground. That's when Draco reveled himself.

"Why if it isn't old Potty and Weasel," he exclaimed. Harry completely flipped, which was unexpected.

"YOU LYING LITTLE DEATH EATER!" he screamed, "IT'S YOUR FAULT DUMBLEDOOR DIED! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MALFOY!" Harry raced towards him and gave him a black eye, but not with the Skiving Snackboxes. Draco just backed off and tried to explain, but Harry was too furious. Finally, while Harry was catching his breath, Draco was able to speak up.

"I deserved that, and I'm sorry," he said, Harry looked stunned but Draco continued, "I was just following my father's orders, if I didn't he would have killed me. You have no idea what it's like to have such an abusive, uncaring father."

"You're right, Malfoy, I don't. I don't because I never knew my father, I'm sure he wouldn't be abusive, but how would I know! It's your father's fault he died, your father was a supporter of Voldemort. Not only did Voldemort kill my parents, he's been trying to kill me for 16 years now! How do you think that feels? You were a follower of him and you expect me to except that apology? What kind of excuse is that?" Draco started to reply, but he abruptly looked up when Hermione spoke, acting as if she didn't know she was there.

"Hey look at me I can do loops! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she yelled. On her third loop she purposely, though it looked accidental, fell right off and started plummeting to the ground. Harry and Ron were frozen in terror, but Draco acted fast, right on que. He dashed right to where she was falling and cast "_Petrificus Totalus_" which froze her in mid-air. Draco then cast a simple "_Wingargium Leviosa_" and gently brought her down to the ground, he was unable to save the broom however. It flew away somewhere; it may come back eventually, who knows. Draco was cool, calm, and collected until he saw Hermione's face. It was very, very pale, almost paler than his own if that was even possible. Her eyes were closed, but it didn't look like she was sleeping.

"No, no, please, not Hermione, not Hermione," he cried under his breath. Harry and Ron rushed over in a panic for their friend.

"What did you do to her? Get away!" screamed Ron. Draco unwillingly backed off, but with tears in his eyes. Harry looked at him suspiciously, but turned his attention back to Hermione.

"It's okay Ron, she's just fainted, she'll be fine," said Harry.

"No she won't! A stupid Jr. Death Eater just jinxed her! I'm gonna kill you Malfoy!" yelled Ron as he lunged at Draco.

"I didn't do it! I just _saved_ her life, she passed out herself," Draco said, giving a sad glance at Hermione, "Look, I think you two deserve the whole story now, but not until we get Hermione to St. Mungos." So they apparated to St. Mungo's immediately.

The healer took one look at Hermione and sighed. "Honestly, you would think youth would have more sense these days!" she exclaimed.

"Is she okay, doc?" asked Draco.

"Of course she is! She's just passed out, can't you tell?!" she replied, "She'll just have to wake up on her own, for now I guess we can give her a room to stay in, follow me." They followed her up a few flights of stairs, through many halls, and finally reached a room. The healer put Hermione down on the bed (Hermione was being carried with the and started to leave, "Call me when she wakes up, just press that button next to her bed," she said, then walked out. Draco, Harry, and Ron sat in silence, waiting for their friend to wake. Finally, Harry spoke up,

"Malfoy, do you think you could tell us what really happened while we're waiting?" he said. Draco sighed, but proceeded to speak,

"Well, the Dark Lord was about to kill me, but I ran away," he started (deciding not to tell them the real reason why he was sent there, not yet anyway.), "I was looking for help, and I was scared. Hermione found me and I explained what happened, that I was not my father and I never wish to be, and that she could trust me. She led me to her house, where her parents met me. Hermione told them that my parents were abusive so I ran away, which I guess is partly true. I think Hermione didn't want to tell them the whole story because then they probably wouldn't have let me in…Anyway, they let me stay in a guest room in their basement,"

"Hey! Wait a second," interrupted Ron, "You have been _living _at my girlfriend's house?! I don't even know her parents yet, and you were the enemy!" he would have gone on longer but Harry stopped him and told Draco to continue. Draco blushed, but then went on,

"Well, I stayed there for a few days before Hermione figured we have to go to Diagon Alley to get our books, she wanted you two to accept me, so we devised a plan. Hermione was going to pretend she wanted to fly, she was going to fall, and then I was to save her. She was supposed to pretend to pass out, but she actually did pass out. That's why I was so worried when I saw her face, and now that brings us back to here, sitting in St. Mungos, waiting for her to wake up." Harry and Ron just stared at him in disbelief, like they can't believe they actually fell for the plan, and the fact that Hermione had actually lied to them. That's when a voice spoke up,

"Where am I?" it said groggily.

"Hermione!" said Draco, Harry, and Ron unanimously as they ran to her bedside.

"'Mione, you passed out, and don't worry, Malfoy explained what happened, what really happened," said Ron. Hermione turned to Draco and said,

"I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm afraid of heights."

"Yeah, I guess you did," he replied. And so, they all just sat there, still in shock over what happened. Hermione was released from St. Mungos a few hours later, and they all went back to Diagon Alley for some butterbeer.


	5. ButterbeerOr is it?

**A/n: **So sorry about the long long long wait for this update, a lot have things kind of happened. Life just rolls on you know? Anyway, I do not own the characters in this story they belong to J.K. Rowling. Deal with it and don't sue.

Chapter 5

"Butterbeer…Or Is It?"

All was quiet when the four walked into The Leaky Cauldron. Whispers were spreading like wildfire about "the Malfoy boy" and the Boy-Who-Lived together in one room. However the whispers ceased when they saw the glares exchanged between the boys. Draco was about to sit next to Hermione but immediately stop when he caught the glare from Ron. Instead he was stuck sitting next to Harry.

"Four butterbeers please," said Ron. The bartender quickly got some drinks from under the counter. He started giving them the bottles, but when he got to Draco he winked and gestured to the bottle. Draco warily picked it up and a note fell from it. Luckily, the others hadn't noticed, Harry and Ron had been too busy trying to act as if he weren't there and Hermione was too busy thinking about who knows what to realize. Draco carefully opened the note. _Good work, boy. _It said. Just then, Harry spoke up.

"Excuse me sir, where's Tom?" He asked the bartender. He seemed to slur a bit as he asked so.

"Oh, uh, he was a bit under the weather so I took his place…" the bartender replied, once again winking at Draco. Realization dawned on Draco in seconds. He hadn't noticed just how many butterbeers the others had been going through, how fast they seemed to be drinking them, and the dreamy look that seemed to appear on all three faces. _They're drunk, _thought Draco, _Completely wasted! _

"Hey Hermione! Do you think I could have a sip of that butterbeer, I can't afford another one…" Hermione's expression immediately got vicious.

"No…hic….way it's…hic…miiiine!" She responded. Draco grabbed one of Harry's empty bottles and sniffed it. _Firewhisky._ He knew the scent. His father had drank it often. _Too often, _he thought.

"DON'T DRINK ANYMORE! IT'S FIREWHISKY!" All eyes turned to Draco as he shouted. As they slowly started to comprehend, the bartender suddenly turned dangerous.

Five Death Eaters suddenly Apparated in and surrounded them. All of them were glaring fiercly at Draco. Then they turned there attention to the cowering trio, yes cowering, they were way too drunk to be brave. Draco acted fast, he grabbed Hermione in a tight embrace and Apparated to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, he thought they'd be safe there. Hermione immediantly spewed all over when they appeared in the shop. Then the realization hit him. He'd forgotten the others!!

Draco quickly Dissaparated back into the Leaky Cauldron, roughly grabbed the two boys who were still in shock and Apparated back to the joke shop. Harry and Ron joined Hermione in the spewing, when Fred and George came.

"Oy! Not on the Pigmy Puffs!" shouted Fred.

"Have you been sampling our Skeiving Snackboxes?" asked George.

"Fred! George! You've got to help them! They've been intoxicated by Death Eaters!" exclaimed Draco. The twins turned to glare at Draco.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my shop you filthy little Death Eater in training!" they shouted.

"You don't understand!! Hermione took me in and then she fell off a broom and she got better so we went to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate and then the bartender sneaked them Fire Whisky instead of butterbeer so now they're drunk!" Draco explained in a rush.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Fred asked with obvious dislike showing in his eyes.

"I…" Draco started but was interupted by an extremely drunk Ronald.

"I WANT TO BE A…hic…DEATH EATER!!! THEY GET…hic… COOL POINTY HATS!!" screamed Ron when he was done vomiting. The twins looked at Draco in astonishment.

"Come on, let's get these gits back to the Order," they said.


End file.
